La Fiesta de los Recuerdos
by Hana Aino
Summary: Un fic de Kenshin y Kaoru, donde se ve el temor de ella de que Kenshin se largue, y la historia de cómo Batousai se convirtio en Kenshin...


**La Fiesta de los Recuerdos  
**  
**Por Hana Aino y Diosa Eris  
  
**

- ¡¡¿Una qué?!! - exclamó alteradamente una muchacha.  
  
  
- El jefe de policía me ha dado invitaciones - respondió él tranquilamente.  
  
  
- Pero, Kenshin, ¡¡¿crees que podremos ir?!! - preguntó Kaoru, mirando su viejo kimono que traía puesto.  
  
  
- Tendremos que ir a comprar ropa adecuada para la ocasión, Kaoru - propuso el hombre pelirrojo, a la vez que una ligera sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios.  
  
  
- ¿Y el dinero? - dijo la chica, un poco más calmada.  
  
  
- Trabajaremos toda esta semana para ganarlo. Aunque, la verdad, no soy muy apto para estas cosas... - comentó él, mostrando la posibilidad de que no fueran a la fiesta.   
  
  
- ¡¡Hay que divertirse, Kenshin!! - opinó alegremente la morena.  
  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - cedió él, finalmente.  
  
  
El jefe de policía le había entregado cuatro invitaciones, tres de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas desde el día en que Kaoru y Kenshin habían hablado, pero Sanosuke no tenía con quién ir. Yahiko pidió ir con la invitación sobrante, pero no se lo permitieron. Le preguntaron a Megumi si quería ir, pero estaba de turno esa noche. La que sí aceptó ir con Sanosuke fue Tae, aunque él no estaba del todo convencido, ya que le debía mucho dinero por sus constantes idas a comer en el Akebeko, para luego marcharse sin pagar.  
  
Durante la semana, Kaoru se dedicó a ayudar en el Akabeko; Kenshin se ofreció de guardián en una casa muy rica, donde no ocurrió absolutamente nada importante, sólo un pequeño robo del cual se hizo cargo derrotando a los dos hombres asaltantes; y Sanosuke estuvo ayudando a Megumi con algunos enfermos. Con eso, los tres tenían dinero para un traje elegante.  
  
Y llegó el sábado. Por la mañana fue el último trabajo para todos, y en la tarde se dedicaron a buscar sus trajes.  
  
  
- Kenshin, ese no te viene - opinó Sanosuke al ver el traje de su amigo.   
  
  
- Tienes razón, no me viene. A ver este... - y tomó otro, entrando en el probador.  
  
  
Mientras los chicos hacían sus compras, las muchachas también hacían las suyas, visitando las tiendas buscando el kimono perfecto para esa noche.  
  
  
- ¡Está perfecto! - gritó Tae al ver a Kaoru. El vestido que esta última traía puesto era largo, color verde, algo ajustado y con un escote algo pronunciado. Se veía realmente bien.   
  
  
- Kaoru, te ves preciosa - afirmó Tsubame.   
  
  
- Si te pones un lindo peinado, quedarás como una diosa. Llévate ese. Ahora buscaré el mío - Tae no era del estilo de Kaoru. Ella se llevó un vestido rosa, algo suelto abajo, pero igualmente con un pequeño escote.   
  
  
- Nuestros vestidos están muy lindos, Tae - dijo Kaoru al salir de la tienda.   
  
  
- Están preciosos, a Kenshin le encantará el tuyo - aseguró Tae, a la vez que un travieso pensamiento surcaba su mente: *Tengo que lograr que esta relación avance... Esta noche será perfecta...*.  
  
  
- Sí, eso espero - confesó esperanzada Kaoru, a la vez que un color rosa coloreaba sus mejillas.  
  
  
Ya de noche, Yahiko se quedó cuidando la casa con Tsubame. Los cuatro chicos se fueron a la mansión de la fiesta. Todos se veían muy bien, y estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca se habían visto así. Sanosuke llevaba un traje blanco, simple, pero se le veía muy bien; Kenshin llevaba uno negro, pero dentro con una camisa blanca, la ropa no era muy ajustada, y eso hacia que se viera algo más robusto. Pero Kenshin estaba sorprendido por Kaoru, ya que estaba acostumbrado a verla con su kimono, y ahora se veia mucho más linda; Al verla se sonrojo... Llegaron a la mansión. Allí los atendió el jefe de policía y los hizo pasar. La mansión era gigantezca. Estaba toda adornada con gigantes cortinas desde el techo al suelo color blancas. LAs mesas todas con manteles blancos muy elegantes, con la comida encima. Habia un escenario con telon blanco donde se pondrían las personas que tocarían la música para el baile.  
Todos se comportaban lo mejor que podían, menos Sanosuke, quien se lanzó como animal sobre la comida. Tae prefirió alejarse. El jefe de policía volvió para atenderlos:   
  
  
- Señor Himura, disfruten todos de esta fiesta, y por favor, ¡saquen a su amigo de la comida! - pidió, mirando irónicamente a Sanosuke.   
  
  
- No se preocupe, nos encargaremos - respondió Kenshin, algo apenado.   
  
  
En sólo minutos empezó a sonar la música. Tae fue a sacar a Sanosuke de la comida, y se lo llevó a un rincón para regañarlo. Por el contrario, Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron juntos a la sección donde momentos antes había estado su amigo. Ella se veía muy sorprendida, ya que pocas veces había comido platos tan exquisitos.   
  
  
- Kaoru, ¿te gusta la comida? - quiso saber Kenshin.  
  
  
- Es muy buena - aprobó ella -. Aunque no había comido antes cosas como éstas. 

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[[ Kaoru's pov ]]**  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no... vamos a bailar?" - me propuso Kenshin, algo temeroso.   
  
  
Me sorprendí y sonrojé, nunca me habría imaginado a Kenshin bailando, y además yo no sabía bailar muy bien.   
  
  
- Pero... Kenshin... yo...   
  
  
- ¡Vamos! Sólo debes llevar el tiempo... - y me tomó de la mano, encaminándome al lugar de baile. Me tomó de la cintura con la mano sobrante, adentrándome más entre las demás parejas que bailaban -. Sólo debes seguir la música... así... - me dijo al oído, mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, al ritmo del vals.   
  
  
Yo trataba de seguirlo, pero no era tan fácil. Kenshin se acercó más a mí, y empezó a guiar más firmemente mis pasos.   
  
  
- Cada tres tiempos marcas a un lado, ¿ves?.   
  
  
- Sí, ahora es más fácil - bailar no era tan difícil, ahora que Kenshin llevaba mis pasos.  
  
  
Mi percepción de Kenshin era la de un maestro, y yo su alumna. Él tenía aproximadamente diez años más que yo, había vivido más y muchas más cosas que yo. Mi vida era tranquila, pacífica, hasta que él llegó a mi casa. Me enseñó cosas realmente malas, como las verdaderas acciones y propósitos del gobierno, partes de la guerra, mentes malignas como Shishio o Amakusa. Pero también me ha dado felicidad.  
  
Es tan... especial... Un espadachín, tratado muchas veces como maligno, pero con un gran corazón... Estoy segura que Tomoe lo sabía...  
  
Y él me trataba, más que como a una persona, como a un ser querido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan importante... Yo era importante para alguien, ese alguien era él, y él era importante para mí... Muy importante...  
  
  
- ¡¡Oroo!! ¡Kaoru, me estás pisando!.  
  
  
- ¡Lo siento! - le respondí sonrojada de vergüenza.   
  
  
- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.   
  
  
Miré a Tae y a Sanosuke, él no sabía bailar y ella le estaba enseñando. Se veían muy cómicos.  
Y seguimos bailando. Kenshin comenzó a acercarse más y más a mí, y finalmente me abrazó. El recuerdo su partida a Kyoto vino a mi mente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo: ¿Y si volvía a ser un vagabundo? ¿Si volvía a ser un asesino? Kenshin pareció leer mis pensamientos.   
  
  
- Kaoru, no me alegra mucho el decírtelo, pero es cierto... - me dio algo de miedo -. Seguiré protegiendo a la gente y peleando por los más débiles, lo más seguro es que tenga que irme de tu casa nuevamente... - me dolió hasta el alma -. Pero ten por seguro que volveré. No tengo otro lugar donde ir, tu casa se ha convertido en mi hogar. Quiero estar ahí, me siento como yo mismo soy.   
  
  
- Y te esperaremos con las puertas y brazos abiertos. Mi casa también es la tuya - me sentí muy aliviada cuando escuché que volvería, pasara lo que pasara.  
  
  
Me abrazó más fuerte. Y nos seguimos moviendo al ritmo de la música del vals...

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[[ Kenshin's pov ]]**  
  
  
¿Cómo era posible que entre tanto dolor y sufrimiento por el inicio de la supuesta nueva era, existiera una persona como ella?. Esa chica era un tesoro. Cuando me fui a Kyoto, supe que mi corazón no estaría tranquilo hasta que me despidiera de ella, y por eso lo hice. Al llegar a mi destino, comprendí que me era imposible dejarla. El regresar a Kyoto, ahora como Kenshin Himura, me hizo recordar mis tiempos como Battousai...  
  
_Era de noche. Muy tranquila. Matar era mi vida, mi deseo. Se convirtió en mi consuelo, luego de su muerte. El matar a toda esa gente me hacía sentir un cierto sentido de venganza. Esa noche me senté frente a una fogata bajo un árbol.  
  
  
- Por ella... habría dejado de matar... Pero ya es tarde... Ahora necesito un consuelo y tranquilidad. Me quitaron la felicidad, ahora yo se la quitaré a ellos. Nadie merece ser feliz.   
  
  
Estaba perdido. Al menos tenía algo que hacer... y algo en que despejar mi mente... Y me quedé dormido. Ya avanzada la noche, escuché que alguien me hablaba.   
  
  
- Oye, tú, despierta, despierta.   
  
  
Abrí los ojos, asustado, y tomé mi espada apuntando al agresor. Pero el no se movió un centímetro.   
  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté, ofensivamente.  
  
  
- No te enfades, quiero hablar contigo.   
  
- ¿De qué?. Yo no te conozco, déjame en paz   
  
  
- "Vamos, que necesito decirte algo" - "¡¡Que me dejes tranquilo!! - alegué, molesto.  
  
  
- Vamos, Battousai, que en este momento de soledad lo que menos necesitas son enemigos... Que esos sobran...   
  
  
Me quedé helado. Parecía conocerme, aunque yo no lo había visto nunca.   
  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien cuando matas a alguien? - preguntó, con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.  
  
  
- Dime quién eres.  
  
  
- Oye, que no vine a molestarte, sólo a conversar - dijo como si tal cosa.  
  
  
- Pero no sé quién eres, nunca te había visto.   
  
  
- Yo a ti sí, pero tú no a mí, porque siempre haz negado que existo - afirmó, mientras en su mirada se reflejaba una actitud de "sabes que es cierto".  
  
  
- No sé de qué hablas.  
  
  
- No importa. Ahora quiero que me respondas algo, ¿sientes tranquilidad cuando usas tu espada para matar a alguien?.   
  
  
- Sí, me siento mejor que nunca.  
  
  
- ¿Estás seguro? - ese sujeto en realidad era molesto.  
  
  
- Te estoy diciendo que sí... Aunque...   
  
  
- ¿Qué?.   
  
  
- No, nada...   
  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo haces? - parecía que no se iba a cansar de preguntarme cosas.  
  
  
- Me quitaron mi felicidad, y yo se la quitaré a ellos.  
  
- ¿A quiénes?   
  
  
- A ellos.  
  
  
- ¿Y quiénes son ellos?   
  
  
- ¡¡A todos!! Nadie merece la felicidad, nadie - ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, y ese hombre lo sabía.  
  
  
- ¿Por qué crees que nadie, si hay personas que ni si quiera te conocen y tu los juzgas?   
  
  
- No me hagas tantas preguntas.  
  
  
- La poca felicidad que tuviste fue ella, ¿verdad?   
  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu qué sabes! - no iba a tolerar que se metiera con ella.  
  
  
- Pues, parece que acerté, jaja - y tenía la desfachatez de reírse.  
  
  
- No me molestes así.  
  
  
- Está bien, pero es verdad lo que te dije, ¿cierto?.   
  
  
- Siempre he matado, siempre he sido un asesino, aunque creo que por una persona podría haber dejado de hacerlo...   
  
  
- ¿Para siempre?   
  
  
- Sí - afirmé rotundamente.  
  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?  
  
  
- ¡No se por qué te estoy contando estas cosas a ti! - exclamé alterado.  
  
  
- Esto no saldrá de entre nosotros.   
  
  
- Eso no me preocupa mucho... Pues ella... Yo la maté.  
  
  
- ¿Tú?. Y si lo hiciste tú, ¿por qué le hechas la culpa a los demás?.  
  
  
- Ellos provocaron la tragedia - alegué, en defensa propia.  
  
  
- Si tú no hubieras estado sediento de sangre... o ciego de tristeza... no hubiera pasado nada...   
  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que yo tengo la culpa?   
  
  
- Sí, tú, y no deberías engañarte autocompadeciéndote, eso es de cobardes   
  
  
- Cállate.   
  
  
- Sólo los cobardes huyen de los problemas y le echan la responsabilidad a los demás.   
  
  
- ¡Cállate! - eso no podía ser cierto.  
  
  
-Tú eres de esos, y deberías reflexionar.   
  
  
- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Yo la maté, sí, pero la culpa no fue mía!.  
  
  
- No por completo, pero sí en parte, deberías pensarlo mejor. No te ciegues. Eres un cobarde, un asesino, le quitas la felicidad a los demás, sin pensar que ellos pasan por lo mismo que tú.  
  
  
Entonces sentí cómo mi interior se estremecía. Los recuerdos de Tomoe llegaron a mi mente, ahora estaba completamente solo y sin orgullo.   
  
  
- Oye, yo no quería que ella muriera.   
  
  
- Eso es otra cosa, no querías que muriera, pero eso no te da la libertad de culpar a los demás,  
y quitarle la felicidad a ellos. Deberías reflexionar en esto, y no culpar y cegarte, te aseguro que Tomoe quería que fueras feliz y le dieras la felicidad a los demás...   
  
  
Entonces algo me vino a la mente... Esa noche, la noche en la que Tomoe fue mía... yo le prometí que por ella era capaz de deja de matar, que la haría feliz... Pero ahora no tenía a alguien a quien hacer feliz... Ni matando ni salvando a nadie...   
  
  
- Pero ahora... no tengo a nadie a quien hacer feliz... - le respondí, sintiendo cómo mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse de rabia, tristeza y soledad.  
  
  
- Yo no creo eso. Te puedes hacer feliz a ti mismo, ayudando a los demás, dándoles felicidad, aunque no los conozcas...   
  
  
- Me estoy cansando de esto, me dices que le de felicidad a otros, que me de felicidad a mí mismo... Pero ¡no puedo hacerlo sin nadie a mí lado, sin... ella! - y sentí un gran golpe en mi rostro.   
  
  
- Eso te lo mereces por cobarde. ¿Te vas a quedar la vida entera pensando en alguien que ya no está, y lamentándote?. Entonces sí estarás perdido, pero tienes tiempo, eres joven, te aseguro que si ayudas a los demás encontrarás la felicidad dentro de ti.   
  
  
Entonces, de furia, me levanté ya con las mejillas todas mojadas, y le devolví un gran golpe a mi agresor.  
  
  
- Gra... cias... Lo necesitaba... - me respondió. Quedé impactado... ¿Cómo que lo necesitaba? -. Lo que te digo no es mentira, mira a través de esos árboles.   
  
  
No veía muy bien, pero sí pude distinguir claramente una mujer, muy joven, como de mi edad, y otra persona algo parecida a mí. Pero sí escuché claramente de qué hablaban:   
  
  
_- Kenshin, bienvenido a casa...   
  
  
- Estoy en casa...   
  
  
- Este siempre será tu hogar...   
  
  
- Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo   
  
  
- Tú tienes un corazón noble, y eso me ha tocado... _  
  
  
No logré escuchar más.   
  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté, anonadado.  
  
  
- Pues, si quieres tener a una persona así, que te acepte, que te de cariño y amor, como Tomoe, debes salir de este hoyo en el que estás, y abrirte al mundo. Hay muchas cosas que no conoces, ayuda a los demás, protege a los débiles, para que nadie pase por lo que tú pasaste, y encontrarás la felicidad...   
  
  
- ¿Quién me lo asegura?   
  
  
- Yo, con eso debe bastarte. Tengo que irme, espero reacciones, quiero salir de aquí y mostrar al mundo como realmente eres, así serás feliz...   
  
  
- Gra..cias... - balbuceé.   
  
  
- No me lo agradezcas, también quiero ser feliz... Suerte... Adiós... - y se fue. Ni si quiera pregunté su nombre...  
  
  
- ¿Encontrar a esa persona? Es lo que necesito. Felicidad es lo que quiero tener, no tristeza. _  
  
  
Ahora ya entendía que dando felicidad, recibiría lo que necesitaba: paz y tranquilidad. La esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me recibiera tal como era fue lo que me estimuló...   
Y desperté. Cuatro largos años habían pasado... Cuatro años dormido... Pero cuando desperté, supe lo que debería hacer: ayudar a lo demás y buscar mi propia verdad...  
Y esa verdad la encontré al lado de Kaoru... Ella era lo que andaba buscando...  
  
  
- Lo que andaba buscando... - dije en voz baja.  
  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Kenshin?" - preguntó Kaoru.   
  
  
- ¿Eh? No, nada.   
  
  
Quería disculparme con ella por ser poco agradecido. Me da casa, comida, un lugar donde dormir, cariño, y nunca le había dicho nada... Y tampoco lo hice ahora... Puse mis dos manos en su cintura, permitiendo que ella pusiera las suyas en mis hombros. Entonces la abracé fuerte, pero no despidiéndome, como lo hice cuando me fui a Kyoto, sino agradeciéndole por todo... Ella, incluso antes de haberme conocido, logró sacar gran parte del Battousai que vivía dentro de mí.   
  
Y le dije al oído: "Si algo puedo hacer por ti, sólo dilo, que te debo mi vida... ".   
  
Apoyó su rostro en mi hombro.   
  
  
- Sólo estar conmigo, así me lo pagarás todo... " - me respondió sonriendo...   
  
  
- Has posado tu risa en mi llanto... - susurré muy quedamente.  
  
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
  
- No, nada, vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre... 

**-----------'@ **  


_Esta música es tuya  
tus versos, tu poesía   
yo de tanto pensar en ti   
llegué a creer que eran más.   
Palabras de amor   
acordes y melodías   
que robé de tu corazón   
y ahora son mi alegría._

_Porque soy un perfecto bandido   
que ha tomado tu amor por asalto   
porque vivo en tu nube subido   
y cada día contigo   
puedo volar un poco más alto._

_Esta página es tuya   
y es tuya la fantasía   
derramada sobre un papel   
aquí estás vida mía.   
Mi voz es tu voz   
mis manos también son tuyas   
yo escribo estas líneas  
pero tú las inspiras._

_Porque soy un perfecto bandido   
que ha encontrado en tus brazos descanso   
has posado tu risa en mi llanto   
relegando al olvido   
la pena, el dolor y el espanto._

_Porque soy un perfecto bandido   
que ha tomado tu amor por asalto   
porque vivo en tus besos cautivo   
qué más puedo pedir   
qué más puedo pedir..._

_Porque soy... _

Hola de nuevoo: Este fic lo hicimos entre mi amiga Diosa Eris y yo, espero les haya gustado... enpocos dias subo otro fic... 


End file.
